MHG-042-C Gundam Triton
The MHG-042-C Gundam Triton (Gundam Triton, Triton) is the second gundam manufactured by Helios and is piloted by Vincent Geiger. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Triton was developed at the same time as Prometheus, revolving around the use of a elemental core for anti-armour combat. However, Triton's armaments revolve around endothermic warfare, using extreme cold to shatter armour with high-impact weaponry. Unlike the Prometheus, Triton is better suited for ranged combat and defence, thanks to heavier armour and multiple ranged weapons built into the suit's equipment, making it an ideal partner unit for the Prometheus and its close combat specialisation. During normal operation the Triton's role revolves around support fire, using the heavy-calibre 120mm railgun on the right shoulder with armour-piercing rounds along two twin-linked 80mm machine cannons in the lance. Additionally the shield and legs are loaded with various missile tubes, providing the Triton with heavy firepower. The Triton's Core is used to produce a super-chilled gas when activated, which can be used to chill the top of the lance, causing it to freeze targets on contact before using the lance's force and weight to shatter the brittle surface. Alternatively, the top of each forearm is fitted with a "Cryo Cannon", designed to freeze targets from a distance rather than in close combat. The gundam's Cryo Core can remain active longer than Prometheus', so far boasting a maximum run time of ten minutes continuously, and can be reactivated after a sufficient "warm up" period during the same sortie. Armaments ;*8-Tube Missile Launcher :Two large missile pods are attached on the sides of the suit's legs, loaded with eight missiles in two columns of four. Each missile is normally a high-energy, non-explosive model based off bunker buster missiles. Alternatively traditional high-explosive warheads can be loaded instead. ;*120mm Assault Railgun :The Triton's main ranged armament is a long range 120mm railgun, normally loaded with armour-piercing rounds. Despite being fixed on the shoulder, the weapon can rotate around to better acquire targets. ;*Arctic Lance :For close combat, the suit wields a large lance with two grips, allowing it to wield it with maximum stability. The lance's tip is made from a hyper-conductive alloy that can be rapidly cooled when the Cryo Core is active. Even without the core, the lance can deliver a substantial force with enough speed from the suit. :;*80mm Machine Cannon ::Two 80mm machines cannons are built into the lance along the top and bottom, firing the same rounds used by the Prometheus. ;*Cryo Cannon :Targets can also be frozen from a distance, using two arm-mounted gas cannons that rise upwards to prevent them from damaging the Triton's hand-held equipment. The cannons are pressurised and shaped to launch the gas as far as possible before it expands into a cloud for better accuracy. ;*Shield :A large shield is carried by the Triton into combat and is used to deflect incoming blows the suit can't dodge. It is usually attached to a hardpoint on the arm, or stored on the backpack. Alternatively, the front end is strong enough to be used as an improvised melee weapon. :;*Missile Launcher ::The front end of the shield carries six single-tube missile launchers, firing high-explosive radar-guided missiles. The entire shield is often swapped out during maintenance for a replacement and reloaded separately for convenience. System Features ;*Bailey AI :Due to the complexity in controlling a bipedal weapon compared to a mobile platform, the Triton's operating system has a fully interactive artificial intelligence like the Prometheus. This allows the pilot to focus on more generalised actions while the AI handles the more complicated procedures needed to accomplish it. :Triton's AI Bailey shares elements from its predecessor Hathaway, but with several modifications following initial feedback. In an attempt to balance out an overly-methodical and analytical attitude Bailey was designed with a more aggressive and informal mindset. Some engineers feared that Bailey would also prove to have difficulty interacting with the Triton's pilot, but were happily proven wrong. While Vincent was at first taken aback by how direct she was, the two managed to establish a solid relationship. ;*Cryo Core :Gundam Triton's core uses nanites to create a high-efficiency heat-exchange, producing a super-chilled gas used to flash-freeze targets and chill the tip of the suit's lance. The heat is vented through the suit's backpack using a series of dedicated radiator fins. Unlike the Prometheus' Flame Core, Triton can run its Cryo Core for ten minutes continuously, after which the weapons need to "warm up" to prevent permanent structural damage, at the same time letting the radiator system cool as well. Once ready, the Triton's Cryo Core can be activated again without requiring an overhaul.